


Silver & Gold

by Sonofashepard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Human Trafficking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard
Summary: "He has a weakness."~"Don't do this."~"His weakness has a name."~"You owe me you're life, shit head."~"We will take him down."~"Eren."Aquamarine eyes shimmered on the sunlight, challenging the sky in a contest of beauty and winning. Encased in thick lashes against tan skin, like beach sand kissing the sea at sunset. Levi blinked, and the image disipated."Come home."~Eren was bought by the most eccentric Gangster in town; for 20 million dollars in an underground sex ring.To say the least, he was terrified.But Levi was enraptured by the eyes for some reason, and he could shake the feeling that the boy needed his help.In the end, Levi saw no debt. But putting on a show was known to be his forte.Tags and characters to be listed cordinated with updates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hope you enjoy, there will be updates regularly, and im hoping I can find a beta willing to work with me on thiz story :)

I felt hands shove at my bare back, and then, I was on my knees. Bright lights clicked on from above me and I was blinded for a moment, my hands shaking as they came up to shade my face.  
It was then that I realized I was completely naked, knealing in a glass box.  
Spigets gurgled above me before spraying lukewarm water down onto my flesh, pooling my chestnut hair into my eyes.  
Droplets rolled under my lips and I spit them against the trasparent walls.  
I could make out rows of silhouettes of people as if they sat in bleachers, and yet I couldn't answer the question running laps in my brain.  
_Where the fuck am I?_

* * *

  
"I'm still not quite understanding why we are supposed to meet him here, of all places." Huffed a tall, auburn haired man. A raven haired male who stood at almost half his height, a meek 5'3", sighed, clicking his tongue. Narrowed, silver eyes flashing. They stood together in a crowd of hundreds, each person hustling to get inside the indoor arena before them.  
"Listen, shit-head. You're here to listen and watch, not comment on things that dont concern you." Steely eyes snapping around the room. "We sit through this disgusting show and I talk to Erwin. You, say nothing." The redhead twitched but stayed silent. They entered the stadium, taking in the bowl shaped room. The main focal point in the entire space was a large black stage with a clear glass box with three sides facing the crowd, the fourth connected to a black box twice its size. Surrounding it was hundreds of bleachers seats, set to fit several thousand. Levi shuddered at the thought of a crowd that size coming together for a show like this.  
The lights dimmed and a voice came over the speaker.  
"If all the bidders and viewers can take their seats, the show will be starting shortly." The two men sat.  
"Levi..." The redhead whispered, and the other sighed. "We aren't about to stick our hand in this cookie jar, are we?" Levi simply shook his head, a disgusted look on his face.  
The show began with a young girl, her hair trimmed short, her brown eyes void of sentience. Sveral low balled bids rose from the crowd, and within fifteen seconds the poor girl was sold for a measly three grand. Levi clicked his teeth against his tongue and rested his elbow against the arm rest.  
Several girls were pushed, naked, into the box, bid on for less than a human life was worth, and then yanked back out to be shipped off to their new master.  
Then, a boy was shoved into the glass box, a mop of brown covering a tan face.  
Levi's heart stopped and he leaned forward. Something was different about this one, not just the fact that he lacked breasts.  
Water sprayed from the top of the box like a shower, soaking the naked boy's flesh and hair. When the nameless merchandise looked up, Levi made up his mind.  
The que card he'd been given upon his entrance, which he never planned to use, was raising into the air above his head.  
"Twenty-five million dollars." Levi deadpanned, and his partner's jaw dropped. The crowd was consumed in a wave of murmuring, but no one bet higher. The intercom counted off the seconds before finalizing the offer.  
"I thought yo-" Levi just held up his hand, unable to take his eyes off the boy as men in black pulled him back through the black box he'd come from.  
"Let's go see Erwin." Levi spoke, breathless. When his partner said nothing, he snarled. "Jean! Get your ass up, we have business to take care of." This time the redhead responded, jolting from his gaze on the stage and standing. Jean swallowed, allowed the shorter man to take lead, and schooled his expression.

* * *

  
"Put these on." After being pulled back out of the box and taken to a floor below the stage, I found myself facing a masked man holding thin clothes.  
My mouth was too dry to elicit any response, so I swallowed and grabbed the robe from his arms.  
"Listen, kid. I see it in your eyes, you want to fight. But I'm telling you this right now, your ass just got bought by the most brutal, savage mob boss in all of Trost." The masked man snickered. "So good luck with that plan, whatever it may be."  
I frowned. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.  
Think.  
How did I get here?  
Fuzzy images of drinking with my new roommates flowed into my head, but other than that, I couldn't remember how long ago that had been. For all I knew, Id been unconscious for more than a few hours....  
I tied the rope around my waist as tight as I could, ignoring the feeling of the thin fabric brush against my skin. It was too thin to make me feel any sort of comfort.  
"Move." The barrel of a gun dug into my back. I shuffled my feet, taking a deep breath as I headed toward the door in front of me. I opened it, looked at the man behind me for a single second, then walked through.  
On the other side stood a short man with raven-black hair, wearing a rather expensive grey suit with a navy blue tie.  
As the man turned, silver eyes caught mine and my breath froze in my throat.  
This man was by far the most dangerous thing Ive come face to face with, I had no doubt.  
His eyes roved my body for several silent, suspenseful seconds before he nodded in what seemed to be approval.  
"Whats your name, boy?" His voice was honey smooth and carried itself with an air of authority. My lips wouldnt move. "I just spent twenty five million on you, you better not be mute." He breathed the words, yet they sounded loud in my head. Twenty five million dollars.  
I was so screwed.  
"Eren Yeager, s-sir."

* * *

  
Levi allowed the air to hang for a second before he cracked a smile.  
"My name is Levi Ackerman. Do you know that name?" Eren slowly nodded, his addams apple bobbing as he struggled to swallow. Even though Levi had not purchased him for that reason, he couldnt deny how illustrious the boy appeared up close.  
"So you understand what it means when I say I own you?" He nodded again and Levi clicked his tongue on his teeth.  
"Use your words brat."  
"Yes sir." Eren whispered, and Levi took several steps to close the gap between them. He breathed deep, taking in Eren's natural scent. It was sweet, but mellow.  
"Tell me what it means." Levi leaned in, locking eyes with the younger man. His words were whispered, and the boy flushed under their sultry weight.  
"That... My life as I knew it... Is over." Eren struggled to get the words out, but as he did they warmed Levi's core. He nodded.  
"Good. Jean, bring the car around." He deadpanned, his cold silver eyes looking Eren over in contemplation.  
He wasn't quite sure what had driven him to bid on the boy.  
He could see the flames of resentful spite licking in the backs of the young man's eyes, something that enticed Levi to learn more.  
"Move. I've got places to be." Levi began to lead Eren from the building, only to pause at the front doors of the lobby. "I'll meet you at the house. In the mean time, I trust you and Jean will get along."


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is interested in being a beta drop a comment! Have a great day lovelies!

"Eren Yeager, huh?" Levi's Partner, Jean, spoke as he jabbed a finger into Eren's side. "I don't know why the boss even bid on you, but I swear if you fu-" Jean stopped, staring wide eyed a the boy in front of him.  
He was hardly over 18, Jean could tell not only from his boyish face but because he trembled where he sat, his hands folded together in his lap, tugging at the thin cloth they'd clothed him in at the auction. He held his head and shoulders low, his hair covering his features and blocking his eyes, but from the way he breathed, he was crying.  
Jean hissed and turned toward the window.  
"I'm sorry you've gone through what you have, I'm sure it was hell. You just better know how grateful you should be toward Mr. Ackerman." Jean half glanced back over and momentarily froze.  
The boy was gazing up at him with gorgous sequins for eyes, the strange-colored irises glimmering in the sunlight; something spurred deep in Jean's memory, but he couldnt access it.  
The Auburn haired gangster swallowed, his golden brown eyes drifting out of contact with the bright eyes of Eren. They narrowed, and he huffed.  
"Just don't lose your head, alright?"  
~  
Eren gasped as he stepped out of the sleek black sedan, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open whilst he took it in.  
They'd driven up a perfectly cobbled driveway that led them through a small forest before ending infront of a grand entrance of the largest house Eren had ever seen.  
With purely marble steps leading to a polished obsidion archway, dual mahogany doors with silver handles greeted Eren as he first stood straight.  
The house was atleast five stories from what he could tell, and he had to turn his head from one side to the next to see both front corners of the estate. The exterior was a dark shade of gray, with wrought iron bars around the windows like small oval potholes.  
On all four sides of the man sructucture were cylindrical towers that fixated the home into appearing like a tower, and Eren could see a hall extending out from the west wing, attaching what he assumed could be a ballroom. Railing encased the roof, giving Eren the impression that ther was also a rooftop balcony.  
He let his eyes linger from the house.  
Around them, crimson rose bushes embroidered the drive and the mansion, along with hydrangeas of a dark purple lining the steps and circling around the archway.  
A lone monarch butterfly landed close by, and for a second, Eren believed he was dreaming.  
He pinched at the skin in the palm of his hand, digging his nails deep and relishing in the pain.  
Perhaps he wouldn't wake to the dingy mattress he'd been forced to call his for the past however many weeks.  
He let a smile grace his lips for the first time, a single tear building and flowing over down his cheek, pooling into the corner of his lips.  
"Welcome to your new home, kid." Jean gave Eren a smile and felt a knot in his stomach form at the sight of the other. He seemingly shone in the sunlight, his eyes glowing below thick lashes. The color was already returning to his naturally tan skin.  
Whatever Levi saw in the kid, Jean could understand. It wasnt just his looks.  
There was something about Eren Yeager that Jean couldnt put his finger on, and because of it, he'd make sure to keep an eye on him until he did. Nodding to himself, he stepped forward to show Eren to his room.  
~  
A knocking at the door was what woke Eren from an almost accidental nap.  
After Jean had led him to an empty room on the second floor, Eren had nearly passed out from just seeing the king sized bed in the center of the massive room Jean called Eren's. He hadn't hardly had the chance too look around after Jean had left him to himself before he'd thrown himself onto the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.  
Now, as he rose to answer the door, he more properly took it all in.  
It was a circler room, allowing Eren to assume it was apart of one of the towers. The bed was pressed against the wall directly across from the large oak double doors. A very obvious noir color scheme took place in the room, from the off white walls with grey trim to the black and white dresser and night stand. The black carpet beneath his toes was soft, its colors matched the bedsheets and bed frame.  
But not the pillows, he noted.  
A door to his left led to what he assumed was the bathroom and most likelt closet since it was the only other door in the room.  
His fingers wrapped around the door handle and he twisted it, half hoping it was Jean, simply because it was a familiar face that he had a name to.  
Instead, it was the man who'd purchased him.  
"Eren, was it?" The words were saultry and sweet, carried with a low voice that was diplomatic yet terrifying all the same.  
Eren swallowed and nodded.  
Levi growled quietly. "If we're going to get along, you'll start using your words." Eren began to nod and then stopped, clenching his fists.  
"Yes sir." He mumbled. Levi gave him a small smile, which was hardly a twitch of the lips, and Eren looked away.  
"Good. Ive brought you a spare change of clothes. I'd appreciate it if you took a shower and changed into them." Levi held out a bundle and Eren hesitated before grabbing them. He kept his eyes to the floor.  
"Thank you... For everything. I hope I can repay you someday." Eren muttered and Levi clicked his teeth.  
"There's no way you'll be able to pay me back, so just forget about that." Eren's breath stalled in his throat. "You owe me your life, its as simple as that, so you best get used to it." With that Levi stepped away. "Meet me down stairs when you've finished." Eren sighed, trembling slightly as his fingers clenched in fists around the clothes in his arms.  
Closing his eyes he inhaled, feelings and memories threatening to spill over in the form of tears.  
Yet, they didn't. Instead, Eren opened his eyes and exhaled, turning toward the bathroom door with a grim look on his face.  
From here on out, his life was how he made it.  
He decided.


	3. Remembering Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning~ self harm ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so everyone knows I havent been busy so ive been updating as much as possible.  
> Also, please realize that I am taking an idea that I had for an actual novel, with original everything, and decidely turning it into fan fiction. So please, dont assume my work of art will be shallow and aggrandize things it shouldn't. I'm an author, and I take that seriously.  
> Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Well mantained fingernails drummed against the grand cherry oak dinning table, pausing to trace the latice like engravment along the outer edge.  
Levi was momentarily stuck inside of his head.  
Once again he had met someone who seemed... Off to him. But this time, the strange offness about Eren was so much more than it had ever been. As if his heart had endured unfathomable heart break, yet he'd never considered his life that harsh. Sure, he loved, lost, and learned the harshness of reality, but it was not so much so that his heart longed for death.  
And yet here he sat, itching to clutch at his breast to make sure there wasnt actually a hole there.  
He glanced up at Jean who sat perched to his left at his typical seat four seats down to his left, even though the rest of the table was empty.  
Even know as he looked at him he felt the long since dulled pinch of heart strings, but even when he'd first met the kid it was still just a pinch compared to this newfound killer.  
A knife to a needle, Levi chuckled to himself. Now that pain, he knew.  
"S-sorry for keep you waiting, I hadnt realized how dirty I was." Levi glanced up at the tanskinned male and his heart pounded.  
Eren's eyes were swollen more than before and his fingers were red. He hid the insides of his arms by wrapping them around his chest, and his eyes flickered everywhere but Levi.  
"Eren." Levi's voice was stern, but not cold. "Show me your arms." It came out in a whisper.  
Eren's eyes were upon him finally, cheeks flushed, full of anger.  
"E-excuse me? What kind of fucking demand is that?" Eren's eyes flicked to Jean's and he faultered. His arms tightened before relazing a bit.  
Levi stood and stepped forward, entering Eren's personal space. He placed a hand on one of his wrists amd gingerly removed it, noticing that Eren didn't struggle.  
All up and down, from side to side, flesh was ripped away along his arm, torn up in tiny bits from constant scratching. Blood dribbled from random spots all over and Levi could practically see the veins below the others.  
"..." He heard Jean hiss, but Levi simply sighed.  
"Couldn't get clean..." Eren mumbled, his head hung low, his hair cascading over his eyes. Levi simply nodded.  
"Jean, go grab the first aid. Eren," he tried his best to give him a sloght smile, even as his insides were churning. "Sit. Its alright." His voice still felt dull to his own ears but he ignored it and sat beside Eren, directing him to lay out his arms. "You know, when I was a kid, my sister she used to do the same for me." Levi spoke in a hushed tone, meeting Eren's eyes when he looked over.  
Jean came back with the box, looked between the two and then exited.  
"When she'd come home from school, she'd immediately come find me. Check my body for any fresh wounds, and if she found any she would silently go to work cleaning and wrapping. Never once scolded me, never once told me not to hurt myself." He sighed, wiping away the blood and fluid from the glowing red lines. "She never even asked why."  
~  
Eren turned on the faucet, slipping a few fingers under the current and relishing in the immediate warmth.  
Stripping down, Eren stepped into the crystal encased shower, closing the transparent door behind him.  
The bathroom was a large, wraparound that had a walk in closet at one end and a jacuzzie sized bathtub at the other.  
The countertop stretched from nearly one end to the other, albiet for a small stretch of cabinets for towels. The toilet was across the way by the closet and the shower was closer to the tub.  
Water beat down on Eren's skin, lukewarm, and he shuddered.  
Turning the non further left the water began to steam, and Eren didnt stop until it burned.  
Blinking away the water from his eyes Eren shook away the images of darkened bleachers of shining smiles and smoking cigars.  
He grabbed a rag and began to wash himself, watching the dirty water flow down the drain in swirls.  
He droppes the rag, his eyes filling with tears as pictured his roomates.  
And then his mind flashed to a dark room, a wooden chair and a swinging, flickering lightbulb.  
His nails scrapped against his flesh but the image wouldnt go away.  
' _hes pretty_.' The words rang in his ears. _'nice skin, soft hair. He could sell for a pretty penny_.' Eren shuddered and scratched, trying to focus on the pain of his arms, but the smell of mold and dust filled his nostrils as if he lay face down in it.  
And then he fell.  
Onto his knees he clashed, pain flairing up his thighs as the images dissipated, his eyes focusing in on the thin lines of pink swirling around him.  
He looked down at his arms and hissed, flicking his eyes up to his fingers for a similar reaction.  
His finger tips were raw and his arms nearly bare of any flesh. He trembled, wrapping his abused apendages around his waist as he stood.  
He shut off the water and stepped out, dried himself off at the edge of the tub, and dressed all while a numbness washed over him.  
As he exited the bedroom he tightened his grip of his sides, decending the stairs while hardly breathing.  
"S-sorry for keeping you waiting, I hadnt realized how dirty I was.."  
~  
Levi glided the scissors through the fabric, setting the metal cutting tool onto the table before taping down the wrappings. Giving it a simple pat Levi removed his hold on Eren's left arm, looking between both perfectly wrapped appendages.  
"T-thank you." Eren mumbled toward the table, shifting in his chair before bringing his arms into his lap.  
Levi just nodded. He took a moment to fix the collar of his shirt, and Eren took a moment to look at him. He was wearing the same suit from earlier, but he'd lost the jacket at tie, and a few buttons at the top of his shirt were now undone. His hair was slightly tossled and his eyes were more tired.  
"Jean." Levi called, and seconds later the man was in the room. "You can join us."  
Jean nodded, and instead of sitting in his normal seat he took the one across from Eren. Levi raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
Jean kept his eyes on the wall behind Eren.  
"Tomorrow," Levi began, "you'll meet more of the crew. But tonight, the three of us will dine alone." Eren silently nodded and Jean said nothing. "Eren."  
The younger looked up. "I dont ever expect you to pay me back. So I hope you fit in. I have a feeling you'll be here for a while." Without time for Eren to respond a young man wearing white walked in with a platter with three plates. Levi acknowledged him and he set down the plates.  
"Eat." Levi instructed.  
Eren looked down and his mouth began to water. An unknown dish to him, with chicken and vegetables, beautifully garnished and full of color and spice.  
Eren forgot for a moment that he was considered Levi's property. He forgot for a second that his arms itched and his head hurt. The only thing he could think was that his last meal was something he couldnt remember.  
With a smile blooming on his lips Eren lifted his fork, and paused.  
"Thank you" he spoke toward both men, his eyds flicking between the two before bringing a forkful of food to his mouth.


End file.
